


мой маленький паук (my little spider)

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash is a dick, Gen, evryone is confused, peter and natasha hang out, peter gets lots of questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: who knew that one photo, only one photo, could change everything...where Natasha posts a picturePeter goes on a field tripand peter's class get the shock of a lifetime...





	1. Chapter 1

I'm lying in bed when I wake up to the sound of light knocking. I peel my eyes open "Friday what time is it?"  
"It is 12:35, Ms Romanov" Friday quietly replies  
"ugh, thanks FRI"  
"your welcome ms Romanov, would you like me to open the door. it seems there is a certain spider standing outside your door,"  
"Oh! yes, of course, let him in."  
the door slides open silently. I look up and see Peter standing in the doorway with tear tracks running down his face. my heart snapped at the sight of him.  
"Oh Petey, come here buddy," I wave him over with my hand. he hesitates for a moment before running up to me, he jumped into my outstretched hands snaking his arms around me and trying to move in as close as possible. this must have been bad for him to act like this. I pull the blanket back up over us and hold him tightly while he shakes in my arms. then after about 30 minutes of holding the shaking boy, his breathing starts to even out and I look down to see him snoring softly while cuddled into my chest.

~the next morning~

I slowly come back to conciusness it's been one of the best sleeps of my life it may be because of the soft pillows and warm blankets or it could be because of the smallsleeping brunette curled up to my side. I look down to see Peter curled up to me with his arms around my face and his head tucked under my chin, the sun shines a golden glow across the room illuminating the small brunette's hair making it look soft and curly in the summer sun, he is adorable. I reach over to my nightstand and pick up my phone holding my phone up so the camera shows Peter and I with peters adorable sleeping face and his golden curls facing the camera I smile and snap a pic. It's perfect I decide to post it so I go onto all my social media accounts and post the picture. I put in the caption: when I wake up to find this little ray of sunshine curled up next to me I know it's going to be a great day, I really love my smart, funny, adorable little nephew, he brightens my day and I'm so happy to be his aunty Tasha. #favourite nephew #great day #sunny morning with @PeterParker.  
I click post and my phone already starts exploding I switch it off and put It down deciding instead to spend the morning with my favourite arachnid.

Peter peels open his eyes and looks up at me, "good morning Aunty Tasha,"  
"good morning мой маленький паук (my little spider), how did you sleep"  
"I slept well, thank you for taking care of me last night, the nightmare was pretty bad. I'm sorry for waking you up."  
"nonsense peter don't be sorry and I'm always more than happy to take care of you when you have a nightmare,"  
"thanks, Aunty Tasha"  
"your welcome Petey pie,"  
Peter giggles slightly.

we end up going and doing some training and spending the day together while everyone was out doing their own thing. I love Peter and I love spending time with him.


	2. Talk Of The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the talk of the school  
> there is an announcement  
> Peter is shocked

~Monday~  
Peter Parker POV

I walk through the gates to school, still happy from the weekend I spent with Aunty Nat. I'm listening to music with my head down so I initially don't hear the whispers and see the people pointing at me until I get inside. I walk through the doors and feel peoples eyes on me and I hear their not so subtle whispers. I make my way over to my locker to see a bouncy ned talking to a bored Mj.   
"Hey, guys, What's up? and why is everyone staring at me? I'm confused?" I ask  
"hey loser, clearly you haven't been on your phone lately or you'd understand why,"  
"I turned my phone off so I can hang out with aunty Nat in peace, now can someone tell me what happened?"  
"wait, AUNTY NAT?" Ned practically shouts  
"yea? also, update please,"  
MJ passes her phone to me and I look at the post to see a picture of a sleeping me with a smiling Natasha next to me. "oh yea she took this on Saturday morning after I had a nightmare and came over to her room and she helped me out and I fell asleep and then we hang out on the weekend. why is everyone going crazy about it?"  
"Um, maybe because you are in a photo with the black widow in her room," MJ replies  
"ohhhhhhh, yea that makes sense now,"  
"yeaaaaah, you realise now you're gonna be the talk of the school, right?"  
"by the looks of things, I already am."  
I open my locker and reach for a book when someone slams the door closed. I turn around to see flash Thompson sneering at me.  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THE BLACK WIDOW!?!?" he spits in my face.   
I take a cautious step back. looking at his beetroot face. I reply with my calm practised face.  
"I know her through work," I reply cooly  
over the weekend aunty nat taught me how to look and sound less like a squeaky mouse while under pressure. I'm very glad for that. but being calm seems to anger the beetroot further.  
"what work? ohhhh you mean the internship?" he sneers  
inwardly sighing, I look at the tomato faced kid, I am so done today and I can't be late for class.  
"look Flash I'm done talking can you take your shit somewhere else I gotta get to class," I push his arm off my shoulder, grab my stuff and start walking away, leaving a spluttering flash behind me. I guess he's not used to people talking back to him. I'll sort it out later.  
probably

~3:29 last period Monday~  
today was pretty weird people coming up to me asking questions about the weekend, whispers in the hall stares following me as I walk. I'm in science and It's finally last period a minute till the bell and I'm getting antsy I want to get home to see aunty Nat but I can't do that if I'm stuck in class. the bell finally rings, I grab my bag and pack up my stuff, slinging my bag over my shoulder I start to stand up. then ms. blithe decides to ruin my day further.   
"sit down class, I have an important announcement," she states in her annoyingly shrill voice "because of the midtown decathlon team winning nationals we have been granted a field trip, it will be on Friday, I will be handing the slips out as you leave, all the information will be on the slip.  
"where are we going," Cindy pipes up eagerly  
ms. blithe clears her throat "we will be going to," she hesitates then clears her throat "Stark industries!"  
my heart dops to the centre of the earth  
oh god no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading I will try to write every week but I've been quite busy lately.
> 
> btw the story will get better!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed.  
> I'll continue writing this soon, I've been a bit busy lately and have to finish my other series but I will continue with this. I'll see you next time!


End file.
